


Eyes of the Beholder

by dinosaursaredead



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaursaredead/pseuds/dinosaursaredead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica and Killgrave have a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Took me 47 minutes to write this and took me 2 hours to edit it.
> 
> Yay writing.
> 
> Nothing is triggering so far but if you have watched the show, you'll know what's up.
> 
> ***If you're uncomfortable with this ship, why are you still reading this?***
> 
> Edit: Just to be clear, I DO NOT endorse this ship as an example of a healthy one. I highly doubt anyone who reads Killgrave/Jessica (Jessigrave) fics will think it portrays a healthy relationship. It is fiction and it will only ever be fiction.

Based off [this prompt](http://writeworld.org/post/136533682078/hes-the-worst-thief-ever-isnt-he).

* * *

 

“He’s a terrible thief, isn’t he?”

 

Jessica places her coffee down and turns to see where Killgrave is staring.

 

James, a 4 year-old boy, stops in front of a newsstand. His hands are hidden away inside the pockets of his large cobalt blue parka. His dark curls peeking out of his black beanie are barely visible to the Sikh man behind the stand. He stares at the row of candy bars before him. He turns around to look at Jessica, sitting at the café next to Killgrave.

 

“No, no,” Killgrave whispers to Jessica. “Don’t say anything. You can only watch.”

 

Jessica obeys.

 

James returns to looking at the candy bars. He then spots the assistant to his left, busy stacking newspapers on a shelf furthest from the stand, and to his right where New Yorkers walk by, occupying themselves with their phones or friends.

 

His hand reaches out for a Milky Way.

 

His gloved hand almost touches the candy bar when…

 

“Oy, kid! Are you going to pay for that?” The assistant demands in his South Indian accent. He walks towards James with his arms crossed and stares down at the child.

 

Jessica observes helplessly.

 

“You want to give me this candy bar.” James says with his toddler lisp.

 

“Okay…yes.” The assistant says, blinking repeatedly in his confusion.

 

James smiles.

 

The Sikh man comes out of the stand. He finally realises the young boy standing before his stall.

 

“Boy, did you pay for that Milky Way?”

 

“Yes! He did!” James points to the assistant. “Thank you and good day!” James waves.

 

He tears the wrapper and skips happily back to his parents.

 

“Momma, Daddy! That uncle just gave me a candy bar!” James says with a mouthful of Milky Way.

 

Killgrave laughs. He finishes the last of his coffee before lifting James up to his lap.

 

“Can Daddy get a bite out of your Milky Way, please?”

 

James considers.

 

“Mkay, one bite!”

 

Killgrave tears off a chunk of the chocolate bar and pops it in his mouth.

 

“I know I once said I hated kids, but this rascal, with my eyes and your full lips, he isn’t that terrible after all!” He directs his words to Jessica, all the while focusing on James.

 

James kicks his legs in delight, causing the chair to shift back by a little. Killgrave yelps.

 

“And with your strength too! My, what a family we are. Don’t you agree Jessica?”

 

She stares fixatedly at Killgrave.

 

“Yes, you can talk now.” Killgrave says with a flick of his wrist, as if he's swatting off an annoying fly. Darn his too good powers.

 

Jessica scrapes her chair back, swiping her coffee cup from the tabletop.

 

"Where are you going?" Killgrave demands, and James stop his chewing midway to watch his parents. He tilts his head up to glimpse at his Daddy and then quickly turns to observe his Mommy.

"Tossing trash." Jessica says simply. Without waiting for Killgrave's acknowledgement, she stands up and does a mock curtsy. She then proceeds to stride over to the bin.

"Oh and Jessica,"

 

“What?” She says, annoyance evident in her voice.

 

“Smile, you know I love it when you do.”

 

“Yeah Momma, smile, smile!” James pipes in, a little relieved that it isn't another tussle again.

 

Jessica looks at her young boy’s grin and then to Killgrave’s leer.

 

She smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue writing this series. 
> 
> It depends on what you guys think :)  
> Kudos are loved, comments make me wanna bake you cookies.


End file.
